Ivan Soulsinger
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 8 | heal = 4,000 | crecla = Wizard | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Wandering Firesoul | minion2 = | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Drake Hatchery | subloc1 = Flamewind Tower | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Speech: "The flesh is weak, young Wizard! But don't worry! When I've taken residence in your body, I'll take good care of it. I'll even come to visit you now and again! Ha ha ha!" | spell1 = Death Trap | spell2 = Deathblade | spell3 = Curse | spell4 = Dark Sprite | spell5 = Ghoul | spell6 = Banshee | spell7 = Vampire | spell8 = Skeletal Pirate (Spell) | spell9 = Scarecrow | spell10 = Hex | spell11 = Weakness | spell12 = Fire Elf | spell13 = Ice Wyvern | spell14 = Storm Shark | gold = 106-121 | hat1 = Ivy-Wrapped Cap | hat2 = Soulsinger's Cowl | hat3 = Hood of the Historian | hat4 = Bonfire Headdress | hat5 = Triton's Topper | hat6 = Shroud of the Green | hat7 = Cowl of Blazes | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Wrap of the Monsoon | robe2 = Soulsinger's Surcoat | robe3 = Drape of Symmetry | robe4 = Cloak of the Seasons | robe5 = Blizzard Cloak | robe6 = Terminus Wrap | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Soulsinger's Sandals | boots2 = Mocassins of Mortality | boots3 = Legend Walkers | boots4 = Boots of the Bountiful | boots5 = Shoes of Gloom | boots6 = Slippers of the Ice Flow | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Soulsinger's Soulsword | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Soothing Steel | athame2 = Ivan Soulsinger's Icy Athame | athame3 = Soulsinger's Blade | athame4 = Infinity's Edge | athame5 = Dauntless Dirk | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Oroboros Band | ring2 = Signet of the Reaper | ring3 = Ring of the Forefathers | ring4 = Soulsinger's Signet | ring5 = Heartwood Band | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Orange Stone Obelisk | house2 = Charred Book | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = Bronze Gear | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Goat Cheese | snack2 = King Banana | snack3 = Flaming Soup | snack4 = Gummy Humongofrog | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Charmed To Meet You | quest2 = | quest3 = }}